Watchtower/Quick guide
Details Magic * Thieving * Agility (level 39 means that you can grapple over Yanille's south wall, making the quest a little shorter along with 21 Ranged and 38 Strength) * Herblore * Mining *The ability to defeat a level 68 ogre |items = *100 coins *A gold bar *A tinderbox (if you have an extinguishable lightsource) *A pickaxe *Dragon bones *2 ropes (the 2nd rope can be obtained during the quest) *A guam leaf *A light source (can be obtained during the quest) *A vial of water (can be obtained during the quest) *A pestle and mortar (can be obtained during the quest) *A knife or a slash weapon (can be obtained during the quest) *A death rune (can be obtained during the quest) *Bat bones (can be obtained during the quest) *Jangerberries (can be obtained during the quest) Recommended: *A single-click teleport for low levelled players, for the blue dragon encounter *Good food (lobster, swordfish or better) and armour *An anti-dragon/dragonfire shield or antifire potions to greatly reduce the damage taken from the blue dragons in the Ogre Enclave (using both completely eliminates the damage taken from the blue dragons' dragonfire attack—Protect from Magic may also be used) *Rimmington teleports (or Teleport to House tabs/runes if your house is in Rimmington) to use another player's Watchtower portal saves a lot of time (non-Ironmen only) *Fairy ring teleports and a Dramen staff will be useful *A Feldip hills teleport scroll will save some time |kills = Gorad (level 68) }} Walkthrough Starting out Items needed:' ''1 inventory space * It is possible to use another player's Watchtower portal to go straight to the quest start. The easiest way to find one is to head to Rimmington on World 330 (House Parties) and find a host. Look for the "Yanille portal". Or you can teleport to the Nightmare zone through the Minigame teleport. * Otherwise, climb the trellis outside the Yanille Watchtower, climb up the ladder. * Talk to the watchtower wizard. * Climb down 2 ladders and search the far north-west bush to find fingernails. ** ''Kill a giant bat in the Yanille dungeon for bat bones if needed. * Talk to the watchtower wizard. Getting the relic pieces '''''Items needed: 2 Ropes (one for each visit to Jangerberry island), dragon bones, a weapon and 1 empty inventory space. * If you have fairy ring teleports, use one now and enter the code , head west. If you use ring of dueling, teleport to Castle Wars and head north-east to the ogre camp. * Talk to Og NW of Yanille. (He will give you a Key, Make sure you have an available inventory space) * Head south and swing onto the island using a rope with the branch of the long-branched tree. ** There are two long-branched trees, use the western-most one. ** Take some jangerberries if needed. * Talk to Grew. * If you have a Feldip Hills scroll, use that now. Otherwise, the fairy ring is helpful. If you use ring of dueling, teleport to Castle Wars and run south past Jiggig. * Enter the hole south of Gu'Tanoth (the dungeon icon south of Jiggig, just NW of some ruins). ** There is a death rune spawn south of the hole if needed. * Kill Gorad and take his tooth (be sure to have room in your inventory or you won't receive the tooth). * Talk to Toban. * Talk to Toban again. Make sure you give him your dragon bones for Relic part 3. * Search the chest and take Og's stolen gold. ** Take the rope if a second one is needed. * Talk to Grew on the Jangerberry island (If you're using fairy ring , talk to Og first). * Talk to Og. * Talk to the Watchtower Wizard, who will put the three relics together and hand it back over as an ogre relic. ** Take a lit candle from the table on the bottom floor if needed. 1st crystal - the city Items needed: Relic, 20 coins, death rune. * Go to Gu'Tanoth, use your relic on the Ogre guards on the north-west part of the path surrounding the city. (try both of them until you get in) * Go down to the market and steal a rock cake. ** Buy a pestle and mortar and vial from Ogre merchant if needed * Go south on the main path to the west, try climbing the battlement, and give the guards a rock cake to pass (make sure you do not eat the cake; right-click the Rock cake to use on the guard). * Attempt to jump the bridge, then give the guards 20 coins. * Talk to a City guard twice. Give him your death rune to solve the riddle. 2nd crystal - the Skavids Items needed: Gold bar, light source, skavid map. * Enter the Skavid cave east of Gu'Tanoth along the southeast branch of the entrance path to the city and speak with the Scared Skavid (2). * Speak with each regular Skavid at the locations listed below: ** Northeast of Gu'Tanoth along the main entrance path to the city. ** North of Gu'Tanoth near the opening of the main entrance path to the city. ** North of Gu'Tanoth south of the west gate to Yanille. ** East of Gu'Tanoth outside the city around the east side of the mountain. * The following responses should work: ** Tanath gor…Nod ** Bidith tanath…Cur ** Gor cur…Ar ** Cur bidith…Ig * Return to the Scared skavid and talk to him. (2) * Go past the Skavid caves along the southeast path of the entrance to the Ogre City and use the gold bar on one of the guards to gain access. * Continue past the gate and across the bridge into the cave. Speak to the Mad Skavid: ** Ar cur...Gor ** Bidith ig...Cur ** Gor nod...Tanath ** Cur tanath...Bidith ** Bidith tanath...Cur ** Tanath gor...Nod ** Cur bidith...Ig ** Gor cur...Ar * Take 2''' cave nightshades. * '''Leave the way you came in. 3rd and 4th crystals - the Ogre Enclave Items Needed: 2 nightshades, vial or vial of water, guam leaf, jangerberries, bat bones, pickaxe and pestle and mortar. * Return to the Gu'Tanoth market. * Use one nightshade on the Enclave guard (be sure to complete the dialogue). * Enter the cave then immediately leave through the northern tunnel. * Talk to the Watchtower wizard. ** If needed, fill a vial with water at the fountain in front of the watchtower. * To a vial of water add in following order: ** Note: '''Be careful to not bury the bat bones or eat the Jangerberries! *** Guam leaf *** Jangerberries *** Ground bat bones (use Pestle and mortar on the Bat bones now if you haven't already) * Talk to the Watchtower wizard '''again. * Use your other nightshade on an Enclave guard to enter the cave again. * Use the Magic ogre potion on all 6 shamans to get the 3rd crystal. * Mine the Rock of Dalgroth in the center of the Enclave for the 4th crystal. * Talk to the Watchtower wizard and return the crystals. (Leave room if crystals remain on pillars before you have placed them.) ** NE: Magenta ** SE: Grey ** SW: Yellow ** NW: Cyan * Pull the lever. Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points * Magic experience *5,000 coins *A scroll, the reading of which gives you the ability to use Watchtower Teleport *Access to the ogre city (and Ogre Enclave where you can fight blue dragons)